Emotions
by Sara
Summary: One event can dramatically change two lives... (NOT a reunion)
1. Morning Classes

**Disclaimer**: All these characters belong to Haim Saban and are used without permission. This is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only! The song **'Emotions'** is by Destiny's Child and I suggest you listen to it, or download the mp3 of it. 

**Author's Notes**: Have an open mind when you begin to read this. This is **not** a reunion fic! There is no and I repeat **no** Kat-bashing, because I like her! This is no another short songfic; I hope to turn this into a series, if time allows it. 

**Timeline**: 3rd Season of MMPR before Kimberly left after Katherine was introduced and just a friend of the rangers. (She herself is not a ranger yet, but a reoccurring character) 

**Rating**: Rated-R for some adult language 

**Emotions**

  
_Chapter 01-Morning Classes_

He cheated on her. The words hit her like a ton of bricks as he looked down into her soft, chocolate eyes. They now were welling up with bitter tears as they searched his for an answer. But his bore a blank expression when she had the courage to look back into his. 

She looked around slowly at the students that passed by them in the hallway. It didn't seem like reality as Tommy confessed the heartbreaking truth to Kimberly. Where did she go wrong? Was she not supportive or loving enough? Had she done something to push him into another women's arms? 

"Why?" She stammered quietly. Trying to attract as little attention as possible, she hid the tears that were about to spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks. The blow hadn't sunk in yet. 

But his answer was useless. "I don't know." He stuttered quietly. He looked just as clueless as she did. The silence between them was deafening and unbearable, but neither could find their voices to say something that made sense. 

"You can't tell me why?" She said just above a whisper. Her voice was full of sadness and surprise. 

He shook his head. "No." He said is simply. The frightening part was that he, himself, did not know why or how he could have done such a thing. Especially to the woman that he loved. 

Now that the shock stage was over, it was time for the anger stage. Something inside of Kim made her blood boil at the thought of someone else in Tommy's arms. It was her spot, everyone knew that! Who would have enough nerve to do that, and why would Tommy just do something like that out of the blue? 

She spoke bitterly, "so I wouldn't have sex with you, so you went out and slept with someone else?" 

He winced. "No Kim. That's not it." He managed to say in a normal voice. It was way more complicated than that, at least to Tommy it was. Kimberly just saw it was it was: he betrayed and cheated on her for no reason. 

"Then what is it? You couldn't wait for me? Or was I too lame for you? That's it isn't it?" She said raising her voice. She caught a few glances from people walking to their homerooms. Frankly she didn't care what other people thought, in fact she hopped everyone knew what Tommy had done to her. 

Everyone in the hallway looked at the now ex-couple standing near the wall. Tommy knew he was going to get what he deserved, he was prepared for all of the evil looks girls would give him when he walked down the hall, and how many guys would be swarming Kimberly, while trying to ask her out next Friday. 

"I wouldn't fuck you, so you went out and fucked some random girl!" Her bitter voice flowed down the hallway and rang through Tommy's ears as everyone stared at them. 

"Kim-" He said quietly trying to stop her from drawing everyone's attention. 

"Don't Kim me!" She said as people resumed their normal tasks. "Who is she?" 

"I can't tell you." He said quietly looking down at the floor. 

She closed her eyes and laughed bitterly. "Jesus Tommy. You can't tell me why or who. What can you tell me?" She asked in a taunting voice. Kim opened her eyes again and calmed down a bit. "Does she mean anything to you?" The words rolled off her tongue painstakingly slow. 

Tommy slowly opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang. Kimberly rolled her eyes and murmured a quiet, 'perfect' before walking away from him. He watched as she quickly disappeared around the corner. He wouldn't see her until 8th period, which wasn't for a few hours. It gave him a while to organize his thoughts. 

* * *

"Kim?" Exclaimed a heavy, thick Australian accent. Kimberly turned around and saw the beautiful blonde standing a few yards down the hallway. 

She hesitated and then gathered her voice. "Hey, Kat." Kimberly managed to say weakly. The morning's events left her feeling tired and upset. She racked her brain thinking of reasons as to why what happened, happened. 

Katherine walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Kim looked up to her blue eyes and saw compassion in the girl that she barely knew. "Is there anything I can do?" Kat still felt a bit guilty about being under Rita's spell last month. And even though she knew Kimberly had long ago forgiven her, she still felt that she was in debt to Kimberly. 

"No, but thank you." She smiled weakly at her friend and they walked to their next class together. 

Author's Notes: And **NO**, Kat is not the girl Tommy slept with! Anyway, I plan to go all out and explain how, where, and why Tommy did what he did. 

* * *

:: star crossed lovers:: 


	2. Lunch

**Disclaimer**: All these characters belong to Haim Saban and are used without permission. This is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only! The song **'Emotions'** is by Destiny's Child and I suggest you listen to it, or download the mp3 of it. 

**Author's Notes**: Have an open mind when you begin to read this. This is **not** a reunion fic! There is no and I repeat **no** Kat-bashing, because I like her! This is no another short songfic; I hope to turn this into a series, if time allows it. 

**Timeline**: 3rd Season of MMPR before Kimberly left after Katherine was introduced and just a friend of the rangers. (She herself is not a ranger yet, but a reoccurring character) 

**Rating**: Rated-R for some adult language 

**Emotions**

  
_Chapter 02-Lunch_

Kimberly slammed her locker shut with a **bang** and headed off to the cafeteria for lunch. The morning had seemed never-ending, and the looks of pity people gave her as she walked down the hallway didn't help. 

Making her way through the doors towards her table she saw that Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had already gotten their lunches. Instead of grabbing some food she decided to skip it and sit with them anyways. 

"Hey girl." Said Aisha as Kimberly took a seat next to her. 

Before anyone could say anything else Kimberly wanted to tell them something. "Look you guys, I know that Tommy and I both don't want this to affect the team or your friendship with either of us. Whatever is going on is between me and him, and we're not asking you to take sides." 

They all let out a sigh of relief. 

"Good. Tommy's my friend and I wouldn't want to have to fight with him." Rocky stated as he finished his sandwich. He quickly received are-you-kidding looks from all three of his friends. "That, and the fact that he could easily bench-press my weight." He finished sheepishly. 

Aisha rolled her eyes at Rocky and continued to eat. 

"Have you talked him since this morning?" Aisha asked quietly. 

Kimberly shook her head no. "Next period. I know he's avoiding me. I usually pass him in the halls, but I think he rerouted his schedule today." She ran her hand through her hair and let out a loud sigh. She was emotionally drained and physically tired. 

Aisha gave her friend a sympathetic look. Tommy was the one who hurt her and now he was treating her worse than ever. Avoiding and ignoring her just made Kimberly poorer in spirits. Her shoulders slumped when she sat up, and sometimes she when lean her head down on her fist when she couldn't force herself to sit up. 

"Kim," Adam started quietly, "maybe you should pay a visit to the guidance consular? I know you might not think it, but talking it over with someone might help you get some of your feelings out." 

Kimberly nodded, but she could not see how talking it over with someone she barely knew could aid anything like this. She picked up her shoulder bag and briskly exited the cafeteria. 

She found herself standing in front of the door with bold, black letters painted across the translucent glass. **'Guidance'**. Slowly she extended her hand and put it on the doorknob. Just as she had the courage to turn it...she felt it turn quickly, the door opened. 

Suddenly she was face-to-face with the man who betrayed her. Their eyes locked instantly 

* * *

I know, I know. Another short one. More IS coming on the way! 

* * *

::star crossed lovers:: - the best place for shippers on the net 


End file.
